


Jangan Menjanjikan satu purnama yang mustahil

by fakirasupan96



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta, Dilan 1990
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, pujangga cinta
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: Rangga  akan mengambil studi di luar negeri, New york tepatnya. Rangga tidak pernah mengangkat topik ini,  Dilan pun tahu kabar ini bukan dari mulut Rangga. Satu sekolah membicarakannya,  apalagi Rangga adalah dalah satu senior yang mendapatkan beasiswa bergengsi itu. Semua orang berdecak kagum dengan prestasi Rangga begitu juga Dilan, tapi tentu ia juga bersedih mendengar hal ini bukan dari Rangga sendiri.





	Jangan Menjanjikan satu purnama yang mustahil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randilan_0290](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=randilan_0290).



> hello Fellas, Saya cuma ingin taruh Randilan di AO3, maafkan penulis yang moodyan ini.

Rangga akan mengambil studi di luar negeri, di  New york tepatnya. Rangga tidak pernah mengangkat topik ini,  Dilan pun tahu kabar ini bukan dari mulut Rangga. Satu sekolah membicarakannya,  apalagi Rangga adalah dalah satu senior yang mendapatkan beasiswa bergengsi itu. Semua orang berdecak kagum dengan prestasi Rangga begitu juga Dilan, tapi tentu ia juga bersedih mendengar hal ini bukan dari Rangga sendiri.    
  
Dilan pikir ia akan menghadapi hubungan jarak jauh hanya sebatas antar dearah saja,  teman-temannya yang pacaran dengan senior banyak yang menjalani hal ini. Tapi New york?  Siapa yang tahan berpisah sejauh itu. Ia tidak tahu pasti berapa jarak antara New york dan Jakarta,  pastinya ribuan mil jauhnya.  Memikirkanya saja membuat Dilan tidak bernafsu makan. Ia sering melamun akhir-akhir ini,  memikirkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi.    
  
'Rangga akan bosan dengan hubungan ini, dan bosan menunggunya, dan lebih memilih untuk menetap disana, karena disana lebih bebas. '  
  
Dilan sering terbayang Rangga akan meninggalkannya dan mencari orang yang lebih menarik darinya. Iya,  Rangga mencintai orang bukan dari gendernya, tapi Dilan hanya tertarik pada Rangga seorang. Jika dibandingkan dengan lingkaran pertemanan Rangga yang banyak dipenuhi oleh orang-orang pemikir, kritis, dan vokal terhadap isu sosial, Dilan hanyalah bocah ingusan yang belum dewasa.    
  
Dilan jadi ingat kenapa ia sangat terpesona dengan Rangga. Rangga pendiam, hanya sekali-kali ia berbicara namun pembicaraanya berbobot, tidak seperti teman-teman seusianya. Dilan sudah tertarik dengan Rangga ketika ia menjadi seorang siswa baru. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Rangga,  kecuali dia. Saat itu ia sangat ingin berbincang dengan Rangga,  ya walaupun awalnya tidak berjalan mulus sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan tapi akhirnya mereka berteman.    
  
Ketika Dilan kelas dua, dia baru sadar bahwa ketertarikan pada Rangga  tidak hanya sekadar ketertarikan sebagai seorang teman bicara, tapi ia tertarik pada Rangga lebih dari itu. Ia tidak tahu  perasaanya ini dinamakan apa,  mungkin cinta?  
  
Cinta bisa membuat kita tidak bernafsu makan dan hanya membuat kita ingin memikirkan dia seorang.    Ya,  Dilan pernah dibuat seperti itu oleh Rangga hanya gara-gara Rangga menatapnya lekat-lekat dan membuat Dilan salah tingkah. Dilan juga masih ingat malam itu ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dan terus menerus tersenyum karena sorenya ia tidak menyangka akan mengalami kejadian itu.    
  
**'Dilan,'**  
 **'Apa,'**  
 **'Aku boleh minta sesuatu? '**  
 **'Kamu mau minta apa?  Buku lagi?'**  
 **'Bukan.  Aku mau minta kamu. '**  
 **'Aku? Rangga aku gak ngerti sama maksud kamu'**  
 **' Aku mau kamu nemenin aku dari sekarang sampai kita tua.'**  
 **' Kamu ngomong apa sih. Gak kamu minta pun.  Aku bakal disini terus kok.'**  
 **'Sebagai apa?  Teman?  Aku mau lebih dari itu,  aku mau kamu jadi..'**  
 **'Apa? adek kamu? ' Rangga frustasi, siapa yang menyangka pujangga paling terkenal di sekolah ternyata bodoh dalam percintaan pribadinya sendiri.**  
 **'Dilan, aku mau kamu jadi pasangan aku secara romantis.  Kamu ngerti maksudnya kan.'**  
 **Oh, jadi.., itu maksudnya. Oke Dilan sebenarnya terkejut,  sangking terkejutnya ia cuma bisa memperlihatkan muka bodoh seakan tidak mengerti apa yang Rangga maksud.**  
  
**'Kamu gak percaya? Oke buat membuktikannya, aku boleh cium kamu.... Disini?' tanya Rangga sembari menyentuh sudut bibir Dilan. Ya Tuhan,  Dilan ingin sekali berteriak!!  Tapi ia urungkan karena ia tidak mau Rangga mengurungkan niatnya untuk menciumnya.  Ia pun mengangguk.**  
  
**Perlahan tapi pasti,  Rangga mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Dilan, wajahnya mulai mendekati Dilan.**  
  
**Ternyata bibir Rangga lembut. Pikir Dilan. Dilan pernah memikirkan seberapa lembut bibir Rangga,  dan sekarang ia tahu lembutnya lebih dari ia bayangkan.**  
  
**Rangga menciumnya sekilas disudut bibir, menatapnya tanpa lepas,  lalu beralih ke bibirnya.**  
  
**'Rangga, apa kamu yakin?'**  
 **' Aku yakin karena itu kamu.  Kamu yang aku mau,  bukan yang lain. ' jawab Rangga.**  
  
Hari ini,  tepat setahun Rangga menciumnya dan menyatakan bahwa ia menginginkan Dilan untuk mendampinginya.  Lalu pertanyaannya,  bagaimana Dilan bisa mendampingi Rangga. Kalau telpon SLI (sambungan Langsung Internasional)  itu super mahal, bisa seharga ia jajan empat harian. Mengingat statusnya yang cuma kelas menengah underprivileged membuatnya semakin frustasi.   
  
"Dilan,  kamu kenapa diam terus?  Biasanya kamu cerewet.  Kamu kenapa? " Tanya Rangga, bingung dengan sikap pacarnya akhir-akhir ini.    
  
Orang yang ditanyai langsung terbangun dari lamunannya.  Ia lupa saat ini mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar Rangga. Berbaring sambil memeluk satu sama lain tanpa mrlakukan hal-hal berbau seks,  mereka mengejutkannya tidak terlalu tertarik akan aktifitas itu.    
  
"Aku cuma bingung. "  
"kamu bingung kenapa?"  
"Kalau aku ingat lagi,  kamu bilang sama aku,  kalau kamu mau aku nemenin kamu sampai kapan pun. Dan kamu sendiri yang membuat itu semakin susah buat aku. "  
  
Oh,  Rangga tahu arah pembicaraan pacarnya saat ini.  Rangga memang belum memberitahu Dilan tentang beasiswanya dan keputusannya untuk menerima beasiswa menuntut ilmu di New York, Dilan satu-satunya orang yang ia tidak beri tahu hingga saat ini. Sialnya Dilan tahu dari mulut orang lain, Rangga salah langkah disini.  Ia membetulkan posisi berbaringnya dan mengajak Dilan untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.    
  
"Aku tahu,  kamu sedang berpikir apa saat ini. Aku tahu kamu kesal karena kamu tahu berita ini dari orang lain. Maafin aku, aku cuma gak tahu harus mulai darimana untuk kasih tahu kamu. "  
  
"Kamu bisa mulai dari berkata jujur sama aku kan.  Kalau kamu nggak bisa,  gimana aku bisa percaya kalau kamu benar-benar jujur ketika kita pisah? Aku  gabakal tahu siapa orang yang bakal disamping kamu pas kita telfonan yang mahalnya,  Tuhan sama Malaikat aja geleng-geleng." ujar Dilan yang sudah melampaui batas kesabarannya yang ia tahu masih bermental bocah.  Kadang Dilan berpikir kenapa Rangga mau berpacaran dengan bocah seperti dirinya.    
  
"Dilan, kamu tahu aku cuma bisa nyaman dengan kamu.  Nyaman yang gak bisa aku temuin di yang lain."   
  
"Tapi,  lambat laun kamu bakal bosan karena diluar sana banyak yang lebih baik daripada aku."  
  
"Sejak kapan kamu nentuin selera aku kayak gimana? Kamu tahu, yang aku pikirkan saat dapat beasiswa itu?  Akhirnya aku dapat jalan ke kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sekarang.  Akhirnya aku bisa bikin kamu bahagia, walaupun memakan waktu lama."   
  
"Rangga, kamu terlalu muluk-muluk."  
" Buat cinta,  semua memang terdengar muluk-muluk,  tapi aku bisa mewujudkan itu, buat orang yang aku sayang,  aku bisa ngelakuin apa aja. "  
Mendengar kalimat Rangga,  Dilan langsung memeluk Rangga dengan erat,  membenamkan wajahnya di leher Rangga. Rangga balik memeluk Dilan sembari mengusap sayang rambut pacarnya.    
"Kamu gak bakal sadar, tahu-tahu setelah satu purnama, aku sudah berada didepan rumah untuk menjemputmu. "  
" Jangan berkata seperti itu, ketika kamu tinggal ditempat yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang disini." ucap Dilan berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya. Ia benar-benar sedih karena harus berjuang sendirian disini,  tanpa Rangga, hidupnya akan sangat datar tidak menarik.  
  
" Tidak se-menyenangkan mendengar kamu ngoceh tentang Bakhunin, " Dilan terkekeh.  
  
"Aku gak tahu bisa bertahan sampai kapan, kita selalu melakukan banyak hal yang menjadi rutinitas bersama. Walau cuma di akhir pekan dan sembunyi-sembunyi."  
  
"Sejujurnya aku pun juga sama.  Buat aku waktu akhir pekan adalah saatnya aku isi social batre ku yang hampir habis untuk menghadapi orang-orang di sekolah. Ngobrol santai sambil meluk kamu, cium bibir kamu, dan yang bakal buat aku cengeng disana nanti,  mungkin ketika aku rindu dengan hobi kamu yang suka mengusap rambutku saat aku serius membaca." ujar Rangga panjang lebar.  Cuma bersama Dilan, Rangga bisa cerewet seperti ini,  tidak pelit kata seperti di sekolah.    
  
"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita harus memikirkan jadwal menelfon kita."   
  
"Sepertinya begitu. "  
  
"Apa disana nanti kamu punya telpon?"  
  
"Mungkin ada,  belum aku tanya. "  
  
"Kamu tahu kan tarifnya mahal. "  
  
"Aku tahu, Dilan. Aku yang bakal telfon kamu. Asal jangan sampai aja Ayah kamu yang angkat. " Dilan lagi-lagi terkekeh.   
  
"Terus kenapa kalau Ayah yang angkat,  dia tidak bakal sangka yang telfon itu pacarku. "  
  
"Dia juga tidak bakal menyangka yang menelfon itu orang yang pertama kali mencium anaknya di bibir." pipi Dilan langsung merona,   
  
"Ih..  Rangga!! " dan Rangga tertawa lepas lalu mencium puncak kepala Dilan.    
  
"Kenapa?  Aku bener kan?  Setahun lalu aku cium kamu di bibir,  dan kamu bilang itu yang pertama kali. "  
  
"Ka.. Kamu ingat itu? " Dilan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rangga.    
  
"Gimana aku bisa lupa, dan gak bakal mungkin aku lupa dengan hari ini kan. "  
"Aku kira kamu bakal lupa.  Soalnya kamu bukan tipe-tipe orang yang bakal ingat hari penting keculai hari libur. "  
  
"Ini hari libur kita  sayang.  Selamat berbahagia Dilan ku." ucap Rangga sambil mencium kening Dilan.    
  
"Selamat berbahagia, kepunyaan Dilan. "  
  
Hari-hari berikutnya  akan semakin berat bagi kedua insan ini,  mulai dari jarak yang akan semakin jauh, dan hati yang akan semakin merindu akan kehadiran satu sama lain. Tapi sekali lagi biarlah mereka beristirahat sejenak,  menghabiskan akhir pekan terakhir bersama, menyimpan memori tentang kehangatan dalam peluk yang akan mereka rindukan.    
  



End file.
